1. Field
The following relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to providing visualizations, such as animations or video clips for a procedure on a mobile device, which may be provided with features and/or characteristics related to augmented reality.
2. Background
In today's world, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content, including voice, video, music, text and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones or handheld devices having wireless connection capability are deployed leveraging the wireless communication system by users for communicating and interacting with each other. Wireless devices may also be used to provide users with educational information or guidance and instructions for performing a procedure, such as changing a tire of an automobile, for example. These instructions, however, are typically step-by-step instructions in the form of text and/or static pictures. Moreover, these instructions typically do not include additional information and/or alternative instructions if an unexpected event occurs during the process, changing the desired procedure or its context. Thus, it would be advantageous for users of wireless devices to receive updated instructions for performing procedures based upon occurrence of events that change and/or alter the procedure while the user is performing the procedure. Further, it would be advantageous for a user to view on a wireless device visualizations, such as animations or video clips illustrating how to perform the procedure and other additional information relating to the procedure before the procedure is performed or during the event.